Nu's Patented Awkward Conversations
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: Nu has the uncanny ability to turn any conversation into an awkward jumbled mess. Let's see what she has in store today, shall we? IN PROGRESS Chapter 6 is up! Please R
1. Nu, You are Crazy

**Nu's Patented Awkward Conversations**

**Nu, You are Crazy**

"Ragna, Nu loves you" Nu yelled while jumping on Ragna.

"Nu, get off of me now or I will plow you in the face." Ragna said. Too late did he realize what he had said.

"Nu accepts your offer, Ragna. I am ready. Nu thought Ragna would never agree!" Nu said happily. Ragna just sighed and walked off.

"What? What did Nu say?" Nu said sitting there confused.

**END**

* * *

"Nu, what are you doing?" Ragna asked seeing the girl in the kitchen.

"Ragna, Nu is hungry. Make something for Nu to eat." The girl whined. Ragna just sighed.

"Fine, I'll get you some eggs and sausage. It is still early after all." Ragna said digging in the fridge. He looked up at the girl.

"Nu, if you say anything about what I just said, I will break you." Ragna said glaring at Nu. Nu smiled at Ragna.

"Don't worry, Ragna. Nu is very durable and can handle a beating. You should know that. Nu won't break like normal girls." Nu said giggling and winking at Ragna. Once again, Ragna sighed and just threw the eggs at Nu. Ragna left the apartment with Nu still in the kitchen with egg yolks running down her face.

"Oh, Ragna is so shy. He wants Nu though. Nu can tell these things." She giggled.

**END**

* * *

"Hey, Ragna, Nu wants to ask you a question." Nu said walking up to Ragna while he was watching TV.

"What is it, Nu?" He asked. Nu giggled.

"So Nu just learned that smiling is the second best thing to do with your lips. Do you know what the first one is?" Nu said with a wink. Ragna sighed and got up from the couch.

"For you? Keeping them shut." He said as he walked to his room. Nu stood there with a dumb look on her face.

"So Nu guesses that makes the score Ragna 1 and Nu 0. Ragna, this is fun." Nu just laughed maniacally. The girl was indeed insane.

**END **

* * *

"RAGNA! NU HURTS! NU DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY!" Nu yelled in pain. She had a mixed feeling of being in pain and in pleasure for being this close with Ragna.

"Shut up, Nu, it will all be over in a second." Ragna said back. Nu started tearing up and nodded.

"Alright, Nu, I'm done." Ragna said panting. They both stood up from the mattress they had spread out.

"Nu doesn't understand why you do this every day, Ragna." Nu whined. Ragna just looked at Nu.

"Nu, you know I need to practice my moves to get better." Ragna said to the girl who was still trying to catch her breath.

"Nu knows, but why do you have to practice your wrestling moves on Nu?" The girl said puffing out her cheeks. Ragna just laughed.

**END**

* * *

Ragna and Hazama were sitting in the living room playing a few matches of Blazblue when Nu sat on the couch in between them. Hazama just looked over at her and smirked.

"Nu, dear, would you be a doll and distract Rags for me? I think he could use a little stress relief." Hazama said. Ragna turned and looked at Hazama with a glare.

"Hazama, don't you dare…" Ragna said.

"Nu, wants to play to! Can we play with eachother, Ragna?" Nu asked. Hazama just snickered.

"Why, of course, Nu. I will watch as you two play with eachother for awhile." Hazama burst into laughter. Ragna just looked away.

"No, you can't." Nu said looking at Hazama.

"Huh? Why not?" Hazama asked. Nu just stood up and looked down at Hazama.

"Because Nu doesn't like anyone being in the room who is louder than Nu." She said proudly.

Hazama just stared blankly while Ragna couldn't stand up straight due to his laughter.

**END**

* * *

Noel, Ragna, and Nu were all sitting around the table playing the old board game "Trouble"

"Ragna, pop it already. Nu is getting bored just looking at you." Nu said. Noel nodded in agreement.

"She is right, Ragna. You need to hurry up and pop it so it will be my turn next." She said. Ragna just looked at both of them with a red face.

"Could you girls please use a different wording for that?" Ragna said. Nu and Noel looked at eachother confused.

"What is wrong, Ragna? What is wrong with what Nu said?" She said. Noel just then put a cherry in her mouth.

"I HAVE TO GO!" Ragna yelled running into the bathroom.

"Nu wonders what that was about. Hey can Nu pop it next?"

**END**

* * *

Makoto and Nu were sitting at the table of Ragna and Nu's apartment just having girl chat.

"So, how is everything with you and Ragna, Nu?" Makoto asked the girl. Nu's eyes lit up at the mention of Ragna.

"Oh, it's great. Nu is always happy when Ragna is around. He does like to try and get under my clothes, though." She said to the beastkin. Makoto went wide-eyed at this.

"Woah, woah, woah…HE WHAT!" Makoto said shocked. Nu didn't know what her deal was.

"Yeah. Nu thinks he just likes to try to give himself a reason to yell with Nu." Makoto was speechless.

"OKAY WHERE IS HE! I'LL TEACH THAT PERVERT A THING OR TWO!" Makoto yelled standing up.

"Nu is confused. Why are you angry because Nu said that Ragna likes to try and annoy Nu?" She asked. Noel just looked at the girl with a dumb look on her face.

"So she meant "get under her skin" and "a reason to yell at Nu." This girl needs to learn her phrases." Makoto sighed.

"Nu forgot to mention he practices on Nu every day!" Nu smiled. Makoto went back into rage mode.

"RAGNA!"

**END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**I figured this would be a funny subject to write about. Nu is just so innocent and I picture her being this way when she isn't being all stabby and stuff. Let me know how I did with my first little comedy. Please R&R**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	2. Seriously, Nu?

**Nu's Patented Awkward Conversations Chapter 2**

**Seriously, Nu?**

Nu, Lambda and Mu were sitting in Lambda's room trying to think of how to make Lambda stop being so emotionless. Mu was just there since she hated everything anyway, but her sister needed her there for moral support.

"Alright, Nu is going to help you stop being such a downer and we will get you a man!" She screamed with a fist pump. Lambda just stared ahead.

"Nu, there is a 86.2 percent chance of failure at your current activity. Please cease your current action." Lambda said. Nu thought she just sounded like a robot sometimes. Mu just stood there with a cynical look on her face.

"This is stupid. Why bother even bringing men up anyway?" Mu asked Nu. Nu smiled and put her hand on Mu's cold shoulder.

"Mu, Nu wants to help Lambda because she has something inside her waiting to come out." Nu said giggling. Mu shook her head. This girl really needed to learn her place.

"No, Nu, I'm fairly sure that is what you are trying to get to happen to her." Mu said coldly. Nu just burst out laughing at the realization.

Lambda just crawled under her bed blushing at the words that were just said. It looks like she isn't so emotionless after all.

**END**

* * *

Nu heard the doorbell ring and ran to the door excited for company.

"NU WILL GET IT!" She yelled shoving Ragna out of the way. She opened the door and was greeted by the straight as an arrow Tsubaki.

"Why, hello, Nu. Is Ragna home? I have a favor to ask." Tsubaki greeted the girl with a smile.

"TSUKI! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN LIKE FOREVER!" The girl squealed crushing the older girl in a hug. Tsubaki coughed a little and hugged the girl back.

"So is Ragna here?" Tsubaki asked. She heard a bumping noise coming from Ragna's room.

"Uhhh…Let Nu check." Nu said as she walked off to Ragna's room. She opened the door and saw Ragna trying to put together a life-sized doll of Haruhi Suzumiya with a hammer and nails. Nu just shrugged her shoulders and went back to Tsubaki.

"Ragna is a bit busy hammering Haruhi in his room right now. Can you come back later?" Nu asked. This earned quite the blush from Tsubaki who stammered while walking out of the apartment.

"Uh…T…T…Tell Ragna good luck for me. I will be back later." Tsubaki said running out of the apartment.

"What's going on, Nu? What was all the racket out here about?" Ragna asked stepping out of his room.

"Oh, Tsubaki just heard you were hammering Haruhi and ran out." Nu said giggling. Ragna's ears just steamed and he went back to his room.

**END**

* * *

Nu and Ragna were sitting at the table watching Hazama practice a magic trick.

"Alright, losers. Pick a card. I swear, this trick is gonna knock your socks off." Hazama said. Nu lifted up her legs and pointed to them.

"Nu doesn't wear socks" She said. Ragna and Hazama sighed. How this girl got through daily life was beyond them.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, pick a card." Hazama said again holding the cards out to Nu. Nu took one out of the deck.

"Ok, now what does Nu do?" Nu said looing at the card. Hazama had a gleam in his eye.

"Now you put it back in here and I will guess it." Hazama said holding the deck back to Nu. Nu placed her card back in the deck and Ragna caught Hazama slipping the card into his sleeve. Tricky bastard.

"Hold on you trick. I saw that. You just tried to trick Nu using a trick within a trick." Ragna said. Nu gasped.

"RAGNA, DOES THIS MEAN HAZAMA HAS TAKEN MY INNOCENCE AWAY?" Nu yelled waving her arms. Ragna sighed and walked off. Nu followed him leaving Hazama to his nosebleed passed out on the floor.

**END**

* * *

Nu, Ragna and Rachel were sitting in the living room watching an old vampire movie. Nu had never seen one before and got talkative halfway through.

"Hey, Rachel. Nu wants to know if you suck blood like the vampire thingy in the movie. Will you show Nu?" The girl said with excitement. Rachel just sighed.

"No, you imbecile. I do not suck blood even if I am a vampire." Rachel said coldly. Nu thought for a moment.

"So if you do not suck blood what do you suck then? Nu bets there is something you would like to suck. You are a vampire, I mean." Nu said going a mile a minute. That last comment caused Rachel to blush heavily and promptly leave the room.

"What did Nu say this time? Why does everyone always leave when Nu talks?" Nu huffed. She turned to Ragna to ask him, but she noticed he had already climbed out of the window and was running down the street.

"Nu wonders if Ragna knows what Rachel wants to suck since she is a vampire." She said putting a finger to her temple.

"SHUT UP, NU"

**END**

* * *

Nu was sitting alone in her room trying to find something to do since she was alone in the apartment.

"Nu is sooooo bored. I wish Ragna was here. He would play with Nu." She said in a whiny tone. She started to jog in place.

"If Ragna and Nu got to rough then we would be all sweaty though. Then Nu would have to shower and get all of the stuff off of Nu." Nu said jogging slightly faster.

"Nu does like it when Nu and Ragna play rough though. It can be much more stimulating that way." Nu said actually running in circles around her room.

"Nu is gonna-" She was cut off by her phone ringing. She picked it up wondering who it could be.

"NU IF YOU SAY ONE MORE GOD DAMN WORD I WILL COME HOME AND BREAK YOU!" Ragna screamed from the other line. Nu laughed.

"Oh, Ragna. Did you forget that Nu told you that Nu doesn't break easily?" She giggled. All she heard was the sound of an agonizing scream and a click from the other end.

"Now back to what Nu was doing." She said as she resumed her laps around her room.

**END**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Well chapter 2 is up. Oh Nu and your weird conversations. We know you don't mean them...or do you? We may never know with the enigma that is your brain...or lack thereof. Please R&R**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	3. Oh, Nu

**Nu's Patented Awkward Conversations Chapter 3**

**Oh Nu**

Nu and Lambda were sitting at the table watching Ragna examine his sword for any scratches or dents. Nu was confused as to why, since he hadn't used the thing in years.

"Ragna, Nu wants to know why you are doing that?" Nu asked. Lambda nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Ragna. Why are you engaging in such an action? I see no purpose in this." Lambda said in her monotonous voice. Ragna sighed.

"Well, this has been on my list of things to do and I feel like crap and want to go back to sleep, but this is the only time I can get this done right now." Ragna said. Nu suddenly had an Idea. Lambda saw this in her eyes and sighed before standing up. Before she could walk away, however, Nu started speaking.

"RAGNA! NU HAS AN IDEA! How about you lie down and relax while Lambda and Nu polish and rub your sword for you?" Nu said cheerfully. Lambda blushed and Ragna went wide eyed at the comment.

"Nu…" Ragna said calmly. "I will be right back. I must retreat to the bathroom and when I come back, I do not want to find you touching my sword." He said staring at Nu. Lambda just backed away slowly until she reached her room. Ragna dashed into the restroom slamming the door behind him.

"Well, Ragna does have a big sword so Nu thinks it would take a long time to polish." She said.

"NU, SHUT UP!" She heard Ragna yell.

**END**

* * *

Nu and Hazama were sitting in the living room watching an anime they had found on Netflix. Ragna walked in and wondered what they were watching since he had yet to see it.

"Hey what are you guys watching there?" He asked. Hazama looked up and laughed.

"Oh, Rags. Watch this with us. It is great. It is called KissxSis." He said pulling the man down to sit between him and Nu. Nu seemed enraptured in the show.

"Alright, I planned on watching with you guys anyway." He said. After a few minutes of watching, he immediately regretted this decision. He saw things that were so taboo that taboo is not taboo enough to describe the taboo of which he saw…taboo…"

"Hazama…What are we watching?" Ragna growled. "You know I don't want Nu seeing these sorts of things." Hazama laughed at the man.

"Oh, Nu. Would you like to say something to Ragna right now?" Hazama said. Nu turned and looked at Ragna and mimicked the scene she saw on TV. Nu stood up and held her chest and giggled.

"up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, B, A" She laughed. Ragna just stood up and left the room while Hazama was too busy laughing.

"Great…Now Nu has thirty lives. I'm gonna be here forever…"Ragna sighed.

"NU'S CERTAIN HUGE BREAST COMBO!" Nu screamed not knowing for sure what was going on.

**END**

* * *

Mu and Nu were sitting in Nu's room talking about this and that. Mu had really wanted to bring home a cat that she had seen on the way home earlier, but she wasn't able to.

"I really wish I had a kitty to pet." Mu sighed. Nu just smiled at her sister.

"Mu can pet Nu's kitty. Nu will let anyone play with it." Nu said. Mu looked at her sister with a shocked look on her face.

"Nu, don't say things like that." Mu said huffing and walking out of the room.

"What did Nu say?" Nu said pulling a small plush kitten from under her pillow.

**END**

* * *

Nu and Tsubaki were playing BlazBlue in the living room and Tsubaki had just found a new character she liked to play as and was doing pretty well with her.

"Aww. Nu lost again. Nu can't seem to win when you play as this Litchi person." Nu said. Tsubaki just chuckled.

"Well, Nu, if you get a better defense than you would probably beat me." Tsubaki said feeling good about her winning streak.

"Nu tries but you always use the pole to get inside of Nu." Nu said whining. Tsubaki turned red and ran into the next room.

"Seriously, what does Nu keep saying to make everyone run off. It is really annoying Nu." Nu said punching the air.

**END**

* * *

"Rachel, Nu found something that Nu has that you can suck on since you are a vampire." Nu said running up to the vampire. Rachel just huffed and teleported away.

"Nu was just going to say she had a lollipop for her." Nu said fishing in her pockets and pulling out a small strawberry lollipop. Nu's phone started ringing.

"Hello? This is Nu. Nu has something for you to suck on now, whoever this is." Nu said happily.

"Hold your tongue, Nu, lest I remove it quickly." She heard Rachel yell into the other line.

"Weird. How do people keep hearing Nu and calling Nu's phone? Rachel doesn't even have Nu's number." Nu wondered aloud. Her phone rang again.

"Nu stop talking to yourself and come home" Ragna said. Nu was now more confused than ever.

"Nu has a headache" She sighed.

**END**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Chapter 3 is up. Having to work on this while at work and it is coming along slower than I had hoped. Let me know what you think. Please R&R**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	4. That's what Nu said

**Nu's Patented Awkward Conversations Chapter 4**

**That's what Nu said**

"Tsubaki, are you alright?" Ragna asked the red haired girl. She was trying to shove a box into a space and she fell over.

"Yeah, I'm alright. This thing won't fit though the space is to tight and this is too big." Tsubaki said. Ragna helped her up and they both felt a presence behind them. They looked back and saw Nu slowly peeking her head around the corner.

"That's what she said." She said as she slowly withdrew her head back to where she came from.

"Nu, could you be any creepier?" Ragna said while Tsubaki blushed madly.

**END**

* * *

"Nu, what exactly are you doing in there?" Noel asked as she saw Nu digging in the fridge making a huge racket. Nu looked up with a piece of bread hanging out of her mouth.

"Nu is hungry so Nu is making a sandwich." Nu said munching on her bread and pulling out some other ingredients for said sandwich.

"Oh, I see. Well have fun with that." Noel said as she turned around. She hit what seemed like a wall and realized she had bumped into Ragna.

"Oh, sorry, Ragna." Noel said rubbing her forehead. Ragna just looked at Nu.

"Nu, how are you making that much noise while making a sandwich?" Ragna asked. Nu saw Ragna and smiled.

"Ragna! Nu had an idea!" Nu yelled. Ragna just sighed at the girl.

"What is it, Nu?" He asked. Nu just gave him her normal bright smile.

"Noel should wrestle Nu to entertain Ragna. We should do it in swimsuits" Nu said. Noel shrieked at the girl.

"Nu, what are you saying?" She asked. Ragna just looked deep in thought as he pictured the scene.

"Nu thinks it would be fun and Ragna seems to like it as well. Look at him." Nu said pointing at Ragna.

"I'll be back girls. I have something to take care of." He said as he wandered into the bathroom.

"Ragna sure does go in there a lot when Nu says something." Nu said confused.

**END**

* * *

"Ragna, Nu wants a hug!" Nu yelled to Ragna who was watching TV.

"No, Nu. Not now. I'm busy." Ragna said. Nu jumped on top of him and crushed him in a hug anyway.

"Nu doesn't want to let you go. Nu has fun when she is on top like this." She yelled happily. Ragna got a stoic look on his face and his face shot back from a nosebleed.

"Is Ragna alright?" Nu asked looking at his passed out figure.

"Well Nu guesses Nu better do what needs to be done." She said as she dragged Ragna into the bathroom and shut the door. She walked away still wondering what he does in there.

"Oh well. Nu will get on top of Ragna later." Nu said giggling.

"SHUT UP, NU" She heard from the other side of the door.

**END**

* * *

Ragna and Nu were at Litchi's clinic so Nu could get her flu shot.

"Ok, Nu, this will only hurt for a second. It will just feel like a tiny prick." Litchi said. Nu smiled at the woman.

"It's okay. Ragna has pricked Nu many times before." She said. Litchi dropped the needle and stared up at Ragna.

"No, It's not what you think. I swear." Ragna said holding his hand up showing scout's honor.

"Ragna, you did it with your sword though. It hurt at first, but then Nu got used to it." Nu said looking at the man. Ragna quickly bolted out of the clinic before she could say anything else.

"He also used something called a dead spike on Nu once or-" Nu said getting cut off by her phone. Litchi was still looking at the girl with wide eyes.

"Hello?" Oh Hi Ragna!" Nu exclaimed.

"NU, BE QUIET!" Ragna screamed.

**END**

* * *

Ragna, Rachel, Tsubaki, Noel, Lambda, Mu, and Hazama all gathered around Nu and sat her down in front of them.

"Everyone! Are you going to play a game with Nu?" Nu screamed in delight. All her friends were here at the same time.

"No, Nu. We are here to talk about your…speech issues…" Hazama said. Nu looked at him confused.

"What is wrong with Nu's speech?" Nu asked. Ragna stepped forward.

"Nu we are not pleased with everything you have done so far." Ragna said. He was about to say something else when Nu said something first.

"Nu gets it. Nu will try to please everyone one at a time" She exclaimed holding her arms out. Rachel teleported away, Tsubaki ran out the door, Hazama jumped out of the window, Lambda retreated to her room, Mu slapped Ragna and followed Lambda, Noel fainted and Ragna just stood there rubbing his cheek.

"Nu, that is what we're…Nevermind…" Ragna said walking back to his room. He needed a nap.

"So did Nu win?" Nu asked herself.

**END**

* * *

"Ragna, where are you going? Nu will be alone if you leave." Nu said latching onto Ragna's leg. Ragna just tried to kick her off.

"I have to go to work, Nu. I will be back later. Just let me go." Ragna said in vain trying to shake the girl off of his leg.

"Nu wants to go to." Nu said making her body go into dead weight. Ragna stopped trying and just picked her up and carried her to her room. Once he got there he threw her on her bed.

"Nu, you stay right there. I will give you whatever you want later if you listen to me now." Ragna said. Nu got an idea and perked up.

"Ragna, stand in front of Nu's closet for a second." Nu said. Ragna shrugged his shoulders and complied. Nu swung open the closet door and all of Nu's clothes fell on top of him.

"AHHH!" Ragna yelled being pinned by the mounds of clothes.

"Ragna has gotten under Nu's clothes now." Nu giggled furiously.

**END**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Chapter 4 is up guys. Let me know how I am doing. So is Nu oblivious to her comments or not? I'm not sure if we will ever know if she knows what she is doing. Lol**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	5. Nu is like Rubber

**Nu's Patented Awkward Conversations Chapter 5**

**Nu is like Rubber**

"Ragna, can Nu come wi—OUCH!" Nu said as Ragna whacked her on the head. Nu rubbed her head and looked up at Ragna.

"What did you do tha—OUCH!" Another whack. Ragna looked down at the girl.

"I am going to do this because I'm sure that every sentence you say now will be wrong." He said readying for another whack. Nu ducked and ran out of the room.

"NU WILL WIN THIS BATTLE, RA—OUCH!" Nu yelled as she was hit in the head by a flying apple. Ragna looked at the unconscious girl and decided to go take a nap in his room.

"Nu, are you alright?" Nu heard a voice say as she felt herself being lifted to her feet. She opened her eyes and saw her friend Tsubaki.

"TSUKI, NU MISSED YOU!" Nu yelled squeezing the girl in a hug. Tsubaki returned the hug and asked why Nu was asleep on the floor.

"Oh, Nu's head just hurts a bit from Ragna pounding Nu all d—OUCH" Nu said as she fell forward from getting hit in the head by another flying apple.

"I told you, Nu" Ragna said seeing the swirly-eyed girl on the ground.

**END**

* * *

Noel and Nu are sitting at the table playing cards since the TV isn't working.

"Nu, has Ragna called someone to fix your TV yet? It must get pretty boring here not being able to play your Xbox or watch TV." Noel said. Nu just looked up and smiled at the blonde girl.

"No, Nu doesn't really get bored with Ragna around. We are always finding new ways to make things more exc—OUCH!" Nu fell over at the sound of a thump. Noel looked for the source and found a lone apple still spinning on the ground. She looked to the shadows and saw a pair of eyes flash before disappearing.

"G…G…G…GHOST!?"

**END**

* * *

Ragna was asleep in his room snoring loudly. He hadn't gotten much sleep lately since his resolution to whack Nu every time she spoke. Nu opened his door and tip-toed into his room as quietly as she could manage.

"Maybe if Nu is quiet, Ragna won't whack her. Where does he get all of the apples though? Nu must find them." Nu said searching through Ragna's room. Ragna was still snoring loudly. She looked behind his lifesize Haruhi Suzumiya doll and found a small bag of apples.

"Nu, has found them." She said. She turned around to leave the room. Once she reached the door she giggled to herself.

"Nu can outlast Ragna in th-OUCH!" Nu yelped as an apple hit her head from behind. She fell forward with swirly eyes and Ragna stepped out from behind the door.

"I knew you would fall for that." Ragna said smirking.

"Nu can take the beating as long as you give them, Ragna…" Nu said as she passed out again. Ragna decided not to throw his weapon of choice at her. He just pushed her out of his room with his foot and shut his door.

Nu just lay on the ground with drool coming out of her mouth and a bump growing on her head.

**END**

* * *

Nu was sitting on the couch watching TV with Hazama while Ragna was out grocery shopping.

"So, Nu, I see that you have a few bumps on your head. Has Ragna been sticking it to you that hard these days?" Hazama sneered. He loved being the king of trolls. Nobody could out troll him in any right…well, maybe except Vegito…I mean the dude fought as candy for god's sake.

"Nu, is fine. Nu get's to play with Ragna while he pelts Nu with his apples. Although, they are pretty hard most of th-DING DONG!" Nu was cut off by the doorbell.

"NU WILL GET IT!" She screamed jumping to the door. She opened it to find a delivery boy dressed in what seemed to be full white body armor with no face. He had a black hat on that read "LINUAH'S DELIVERY SERVICE"

"Is the girl named Nu here? I have a delivery with very specific instructions that I must complete before the hour is gone." The delivery boy said with a grunt.

"I am Nu. What do you have for N—OUCH!" Nu said as she had an apple thrown at her head by the delivery boy who then walked away dropping a letter onto the girl's unconscious body.

"NU, SHUT UP!" Is what the letter read.

**END**

* * *

Nu was sitting in her room trying to think of a way to get around Ragna's apple throwing assault. Why he chose apples she didn't know. They really hurt though. Nu did a fist pump to show her determination.

"Nu will win this. Nu's womanhood depends on it. Ragna won't catch Nu with her head in the clouds again. Nu will be on Ragna like—BEEP" Nu said as she heard her computer beep with an IM.

"Oh hey it's from Ragna…That's weird…it's blank except for a file he sent with it." Nu said as she clicke the file to open it. Her computer hummed while loading the file and it opened a black box on her screen.

"Hmm? What is this? Nu is confu—OUCH!" Nu screamed as an apple flew out from the black box and hit her square on the forehead. She fell out of her chair and onto the ground while a message appeared on her computer screen. How Ragna managed these impossible feats was beyond anything she knew. Logic was literally flying out the window.

"LOL PWNED"

**END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Chapter 5 is up and I know this is quite a strange chapter, but I figured it fit in just fine. Let me know what you guys think. Please R&R**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	6. A Nu day in Paradise

**Nu's Patented Awkward Conversations**

**A Nu day in paradise.**

* * *

"Aww, Makoto, you beat me again…" Nu whined. This was the sixth time in a row she had lost a game of blazblue to the girl. Makoto just laughed at the girl. She always had been better at fighting games than her younger friend.

"Oh, don't get so down in the dumps, girl. I'll make you some banana cream crepes to cheer you up all right?" Makoto said wandering into the kitchen. Nu's eyes shined brightly at this and nodded.

"Nu loves you Makoto! Please make them extra creamy. Nu likes it when it bursts in her mouth!" The silver haired girl squealed. Makoto froze at the remark and got a slight nose-bleed at the image she just imagined. Nu stopped and walked up to the girl and waved her hand in front of the girls blank stare.

"Yoo hoo…Is Makoto home?"

**END**

* * *

Rachel was sitting in Nu's room with the girl watching her do her hair into many different styles. She had to admit, the girl was skilled at what she did, but she was still rather bored with the whole scenario.

"Rachel you should let Nu do your hair. It will be fun!" Nu said turning around to the blonde vampire. Rachel backed away slightly. She knew how spontaneous this girl could be.

"That is quite alright. I am perfectly content with how my hair is styled, thank you." She said hoping to get the girl off the subject. That, however, was not the case.

"Please? Nu has many techniques that will surely make it feel good" Nu said with a pout. Rachel suddenly blushed and waved her hand. Nu was thrown into a black portal. When Nu fell out of the portal, she found herself in the middle of an island with ocean all around her.

"WHAT DID NU SAY?!"

**END**

* * *

Tsubaki, Rachel, Nu, and Noel were all sitting around the table enjoying a snack of homemade cookies that Tsubaki had made.

"Tsubaki, these cookies are exquisite. What did you put in them?" Rachel said as she swallowed another of the cookies they had all be scarfing down. Tsubaki just giggled.

"That is a secret, I'm afraid." The red haired girl said. She enjoyed baking for people and loved it when they enjoyed her food. Noel made a mental note to try and get the recipe from Tsubaki later, but continued to wolf down cookies at an alarming rate.

"These cookies are like Nu's ticket to heaven. I wish Ragna was here so Nu could give him something to eat as well." Nu said with a smile. Everyone stopped and looked at Nu with wide eyes. Nu looked confused.

"You are all welcome to Nu's treat as well, of course." She stated. With that Rachel waved her hand at Nu and she, once again, flew into a black portal. She tumbled out into the middle of a forest surrounded by trees and thick, wet air.

"NOT AGAIN!"

**END**

* * *

Nu and Lambda are both getting ready to go out to dinner with their friends, Rachel and Noel. It was the first time that Lambda had been out anywhere in a long time since she was usually holed up in her room most of the time. Nu squealed at how cute she was able to make Lambda look. Lambda just blushed furiously.

"Nu, this is embarrassing. Why do I need to go out like this? There is a 64 percent chance that something will go wrong with me wearing this outfit." The blonde girl stated in her robotic tone. Nu made a mental not to break her of this habit soon.

"You look AWESOME, Sis. You are going to have so many people ogling you that we will have to beat them off with a stick if they try and get closer to you." Nu said smiling. She did have a point. She had put Lambda in a cute skirt and blouse that had slightly resembled a sailor suit uniform and small combat boots that seemed to be popular right now.

Nu heard knocking at the door and figured it was Rachel and Noel so she ran to get it leaving Lambda blushing in her room.

"HELLO!" Nu yelled as she opened the door to greet her friends. Noel and Rachel walked inside and noticed that Lambda was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm ready to go…" Lamda stated walking out from the back of the hall. Nu squealed with delight.

"Doesn't she look awesome in that? She is going to have so many seaman on her it will be-" Nu said as she disappeared into a void.

"hard to get them off-OOF!" Nu grunted as she hit the ground. She looked up and saw that she was back on the island again.

"NOT AGAIN!"

**END**

* * *

"Noel, what do you look for when you go out shopping?" Nu asked the girl who was entranced in an anime she had found.

"Huh? Oh I don't know. Just stuff to keep me busy I guess. I like to stay active." Noel replied not really interested since she was too engrossed in the show.

"Oh? Well you should go to the same store that my sister, Mu, goes to. She comes home and will stay in her room for hours so whatever she gets must be good. She will then start screaming and come out of her room looking flushed." The girl said. At this point, Noel had forgotten about the show and was texting someone on her phone. A black portal appeared and sucked Nu into its void.

"What is going on out here?" Mu asked walking out of her room. Noel had to agree, she did indeed look flushed.

"Oh, nothing. What are you doing in there anyway?" Noel asked the girl, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I am playing a new zombie game that I bought. It is pretty freaky and is decently scary, so I need to come out every so often to compose myself. Why?" Mu asked. Noel just put up her hands.

"No reason!" She said. Meanwhile Nu had fallen into the middle of a desert.

"PORQUE!" She yelled to the heavens.

**END**

* * *

"Hey Rachel I-" Nu started saying.

"No" Was all Rachel said as she sent Nu into another portal.

"I WILL W-W-W-W-WIN EVENTUALLY!" Yelled Nu as she tumbled into a glacier.

**END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Sorry, I wasn't able to work on this over the weekend but I was able to finally get it out. Let me know what you guys think about it.**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	7. A Fistful of Nu

**Nu's Patented Awkward Conversations**

**A Fistful of Nu**

* * *

Ragna was sitting alone in the backyard tossing a tennis balls at the wall and catching them since he was bored with nothing to do.

"Man, I wish something interesting would happen...it can get really boring around here sometimes." He said to himself. Just then, Tsubaki came outside and sat next to him and started tossing with him.

"Hey, Ragna. How are you doing today? I haven't seen you since breakfast. Is everything alright?" Tsubaki asked. Ragna just sighed out of boredom and nodded his head.

"Yeah, Tsu, I am just bo-" He was cut off by a weight crashing onto his back.

"RAGNA! TSUKI! NU MISSED YOU!" Nu yelled, obviously back from wherever Rachel had sent her last. Ragna got a blank look in his eye and stood up to go inside. Nu started pouting when she saw this.

"Ragna, don't go inside yet. Nu just wanted to sit here and play with your balls with you" Nu said sweetly. Tsubaki's face turned beet red as she whispered something into a microphone that nobody seemed to notice that she was wearing.

"OUROBOROS!" was all Nu heard as a chain wrapped around her and she was flung into the sky at breakneck speed.

"NU SHALL RETURN!" She screamed into the heavens as she became the single brightest star in the sky.

_**END**_

* * *

"Honestly, that girl is going to be the death of me. I used up almost all of my power teleporting her away from us to get some peace and quiet. She always seems to find a way back somehow." Rachel said to Noel.

"She is eccentric, but I think she means well at least. She just needs to choose her words more carefully, I think. She isn't that bad." The blonde assured the vampire. Rachel did look drained after sending Nu away so many times.

"HI NOEL! HI RACHEL! GUESS WHAT!? NU WAS JUST TIED UP AND THROWN AROUND! IT WAS FUN!" Nu yelled dashing into the room. Rachel formed a vein in her head while Noel clasped her hands to her mouth with a gasp.

"Oh...wow Nu, I had no idea you were into that kind of stuff...does Ragna know?" Noel asked shyly. Nu nodded furiously while Rachel snapped her fingers.

"Of course Ragna kno-" She was cut off by someone screaming.

"OUROBOROS!"

"LOOKS LIKE NU IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Nu screamed as she was hurled into the sky again. Noel rubbed her eyes as she could have sworn she saw Nu's hair change from a pure white to a deep red color. She must have been seeing things though. She held a hand to her head like she had a headache.

"I need a nap..." She said as she went to her room.

_**END.**_

* * *

Mu has been staring intently at a pile of ingredients for about half an hour without moving or touching anything. Ragna noticed this as he walked by dozens of times without her moving a muscle.

"Uh...Mu? What are you doing with that food?" Ragna asked, perplexed at the scene before him. He knew Mu didn't know how to make even a simple sandwich.

"I am trying to intimidate it into cooking itself for me." Mu said as she stared daggers at the pile of food. Ragna fell over clearly wondering how this girl even functioned enough for everyday life.

"Mu...you know what? Nevermind. I am going to bed." Ragna said as he walked away. Mu continued to stare and didn't notice her sister, Nu come up behind her

"SIS! You can nibble on Nu's Cherry-topped mounds of sweetness. Nu knows for a fact they are very soft and delic-" Nu was cut off by Mu turning around slowly with a dark look in her eye.

"A thousand years of death be wished upon you and your words of inappropriate pastimes." Mu said while waving her hand around Nu's head.

"OUROBOROS!"

A chain flew out from the fridge and grabbed Mu and pulled her inside. The fridge door closed and rocked back and forth with Mu screaming for a minute...then all fell silent.

"Hmm...that was weird. Nu is hungry..." She said as she grabbed a twinkie from the pile of food and enjoyed the snack.

_**END**_

* * *

Nu was walking around in circles in the living room by herself. She was bored and had nothing to do.

"Nu is so boooored...why won't anybody play with Nu today?" She asked herself. She sat down on the couch and placed her chin in her hands and gave a loud huff.

"Nu knows. She will go ask if she can-"

"OUROBOROS!" Was what she heard as she was flung through the roof.

"NU HASN'T EVEN SAID ANYTHING YEEEETTTTTT!" She screamed as she flew at Mach 1 into the stratosphere.

"Good...keep it that way...HAHAHAHA!" A crazy voice laughed from underneath the cushions on the couch. If you looked closely, you could see a pair of snake-like eyes looking out from beneath them.

_**END**_

* * *

Ragna was sleeping soundly on the couch while Rachel was watching a movie. She was slightly annoyed that he fell asleep since she really wanted him to keep her company while the movie was playing, but she guessed it was fine since he was at least in the room.

"I am thirsty. I shall fetch myself a drink. She said as she stood up. As she got off the couch, Nu bounded out from inside the couch, scaring Ragna out of his sleep and he clung to the ceiling like a cat on steroids...in other words...Taokaka.

"LOOK! LOOK! NU WAS FINALLY ABLE TO GET RAGNA UP AFTER ALL THIS TI-" She went wide eyed when she saw Rachel standing there with her fingers in the snap-ready position.

"Girl, I am not even going to let you finish that disgusting sentence." Rachel said as she snapped her fingers. Nu was prepared for this, however, and her eyes glinted when she saw the chain coming at her.

"OUROBOROS!"

"NU WON'T LOSE THIS TIME!" She said as she jumped out of the way. Rachel was now the one being sent flying into the air.

"NU WINS!" She screamed raising a fist in the air. She suddenly felt a thump on her head as a lump the size of a baseball grew and her eyes went blank with swirls. A single apple fell down at her feet.

"Thought I was done with these, eh? Don't count on it people." Ragna said chuckling to himself as he hopped down from the ceiling. He walked away from the unconscious Nu satisfied he was able to do that one more time before the day was done.

"Nu...wins...arhghrhahghrah" Nu said in her sleep through a pool of drool forming at the base of her mouth.

_**END**_

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES- Finally got around to writing another chapter of this. Let me know what you guys think of it and don't forget to read my other stories and please R&R. I love reading everyone's reviews and they help me think of more things to write. I love you guys and I hope you guys enjoy this and my other stories.**_

_**-Echoesofmercy**_


End file.
